(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preparing method of a polyolefin resin mono chip and a polyolefin resin mono chip. More specifically, the present invention relates to a preparing method of a polyolefin resin mono chip having an improved production speed and processability, and a polyolefin resin mono chip having a low specific gravity, exhibiting mechanical properties such as high impact strength, tensile strength, etc., and having a uniform composition.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, a resin composition having a low specific gravity in automobile and electronic fields has been increasingly demanded. The reason is that for example, it is possible to implement lightweight of the automobile when manufacturing an automobile by using the resin composition having a low specific gravity. According to the lightweight of the automobile, acceleration and braking which are basic performances are capable of being increased to maximize an engine efficiency, and burden applied to tires, brakes, and a suspension and a fatigue degree of the driver are capable of being released. In addition, since a weight ratio in which an output is able to bear at least per horsepower is relatively reduced, acceleration performance and athletic performance are capable of being excellently secured as compared to heavy vehicles.
However, in order for the resin having a low specific gravity to be commercially available as a practical product, mechanical strength and processability above a predetermined level should be maintained.
To this end, research into a technology of reinforcing mechanical properties of a polyolefin resin by mixing and stirring a glass fiber with the polyolefin resin which is a universal plastic having excellent chemical resistance and easy formability has been conducted. However, as most of the glass fibers are remarkably damaged in kneading and mixing equipment, the glass fiber having a significantly short length is mixed with the polyolefin resin, such that there is a limitation in improving strength of a product. Further, a processing time for manufacturing a product by mixing the polyolefin resin with the glass fiber is increased, such that there are limitations in that a production speed is reduced, and a manufacturing cost is increased.
Accordingly, it has been demanded to develop a novel resin composition capable of having an appropriate level or more of mechanical properties, particularly, high impact strength while maintaining a low specific gravity, and a preparing method of the resin composition at a rapid speed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.